


【鸣佐】成真·六

by boxiaoyi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxiaoyi/pseuds/boxiaoyi
Summary: 第六的车段





	【鸣佐】成真·六

打开门，鸣人拉过佐助把门关上，佐助被鸣人抵在门板上。鸣人在街上就忍不住亲了佐助一口，佐助推了一把嚷着说回家再亲，鸣人高兴地拉着佐助起身向屋檐上跳去，直到刚才进了家门。  
两人激烈地吻着，呼吸相缠，炽热的气息撩动了佐助，鸣人的手伸进佐助的衣服下摆，抚摸着光滑的背，顺到微微凹陷的腰窝。佐助双手搂着鸣人的脖子，拉近两个人的距离，亲着，吻着，灵活的舌在两人口中交缠。两人一直胶着着直至氧气不足才分开。  
两人的唇红艳艳的，脖子耳尖也红了。重重的喘气声在静静的小屋里突兀地响着，旖旎的气氛在这个单身小屋内溢满整个空间。  
“要继续吗？”佐助摸摸鸣人的胡须胎记。下身涨涨的，同样下身肿胀的鸣人也好不哪里，稍紧的两层布裹住下体的感觉很难受。鸣人往前顶胯，鼓鼓囊囊的胯部顶着佐助同样情况的部位，意思明显。  
“先洗澡吧。”鸣人提议。佐助也点头，两人大汗淋漓，黏腻腻的很不舒服。  
“一起吗？”佐助问，看着鸣人点头就牵着鸣人的手一起进了浴室。  
水蒸气模糊了鸣人的视线，温度适宜的水落在佐助的健壮的身躯，水珠顺着皮肤肌理滑下，从性感的锁骨，到情动而凸起的乳尖，到随着呼吸上下起伏的腹肌沟中，溜进了鸣人平日里遐想已久的神秘地带。  
鸣人手握住佐助的下体，撸动着，跳动的脉在鸣人掌心跳着，透明的前列腺液从头部的小孔流出，划过鸣人的手指滴落在瓷砖上。  
两人裸体相拥，再一次地落入欲望的深海里，无法自拔。  
唇齿相触，鸣人关小了水阀，淋浴器的水小了，浴室里也隐隐约约有了几声呻吟。  
佐助的背抵在墙上，冰冷的墙面猛的接触，刺激得他抖了一次激灵。但是他也不想多管，他的下体被鸣人握在手中，大拇指时不时地抚过敏感的龟头，茎体被撸得很舒服，小腹涨涨的，两颗丸子沉甸甸的，是快有喷薄而出的感觉。  
“嗯——”一阵熟悉的感觉从下腹拥向全身，顿时觉得眼前一片空白，舒服的泄后的余韵在脑海里回荡着，佐助舒服地闭上眼，喘息着。  
“舒服吗？”鸣人的手顺着大腿根部往上滑去，停留在挺立的乳尖，大拇指似不经意地轻滑而过，佐助在不应期间，也忍不住呻吟出声。  
鸣人拉过佐助的手覆在自己的肿胀已久还未释放过的下体，高于手心的温度让佐助忍不住往后抽回自己的手，却又被鸣人紧紧抓住。  
鸣人在佐助耳边轻说着：“帮帮我好不好。”  
佐助点点头，手伸向鸣人翘立的下体，抚慰着，手指勾勾下面的两个丸子，舒服的感觉让鸣人冲上云霄，舔舔佐助的耳垂，小声地说了一声“继续”后便开始玩弄佐助的乳尖。  
刺激的感觉在两个初次体验的人舒服到不行。  
水一直温暖着两个人，从头顶倾泻，流过两副健壮的身体，带着一些白浊流向了下水道口。

手指带着润滑剂在佐助穴口边按摩着，刚触碰到穴口的褶皱时，佐助颤抖了下，鸣人亲着他，抚慰着他，手指却在这时突入穴口。眼前的人又激烈地颤抖一次，紧绷的身体，反射性鼓起的肌肉在鸣人眼中很是性感。  
“我进去了，要不要和我说说你的感受？”鸣人耐心地润滑佐助的穴口，直至能容纳四根手指进出后，鸣人这才把自己的下体抵在穴口处。  
龟头部慢慢伸进湿热的部位，鸣人听见佐助急促的一声喘息便停了下来，佐助搂着他脖子的手收紧，让他继续。鸣人清楚地感受到佐助的身体在适应他，肠道内紧紧地包裹他的下体，又松了一会儿，让他赶紧把露在体外的部分冲进身体里。  
“佐助，佐助，我爱你。”鸣人在佐助耳边一直低语，倾诉着他对佐助的爱意。下半身开始动作起来，身体碰撞的声音盖过了呻吟，佐助控制不了呼吸的轻重，一声又一声的喘气声在鸣人耳边刺激着他。  
“爱死你了。”鸣人在射出精液时抱紧了他的爱人。抽出佐助体内的下体，撸下安全套，打了个结后扔在一边。鸣人亲吻着又射过一次的佐助，不应期内的两人暂时放弃在浴室里继续全垒打的打算。开大水阀，冲干净身上粘稠的液体，套好衣服，鸣人背起佐助回到床上，仔细地检查佐助穴口的情况，确定没事后鸣人才把佐助的裤子拉上。


End file.
